


Now This Should Be Interesting

by NerdKenz2001



Series: Female Dick Grayson [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dick is a female in this one, F/M, I love this pairing, M/M, Surprises, Wally is still a dude, don't hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdKenz2001/pseuds/NerdKenz2001
Summary: A new cop from Bludhaven arrives and she is going to be training under Joe, and just like Barry and Iris, Wally develops feelings for his newest partner with a secret past. BIRDFLASH WITH A FEMALE DICK GRAYSON.





	1. Chapter 1

"West! Get your butt in my office! I got something to tell you." Joe West looked up from his paper work in order to look at his boss, David Singh, who was standing at the doorway waiting for Joe to follow him into his office. He sighed and looked down at his almost finished paperwork about the newest meta-human with regret. He just wanted to finish this and then go home to a nice home-cooked dinner and reruns of Family Feud.

The detective got up and made his way into Captain Singh's office and saw a female who looked about to be a few years younger than he youngest son. She seemed to notice his arrival and got out of the chair that she was sitting in to reach out her hand for him to shake it. She introduced herself as Rachael Grayson-Wayne, his new partner. Joe snapped his head towards the captain in order to gain information. Singh nodded his head and explained the situation because ever since Patty left he has been without a partner, and it seems he was the only one who could handle... unique partners.

"Ms. Grayson here has an impressive record. She graduated the police academy the quickest of any recruits. She graduated within six months of her joining, she was able to get the corrupted cops out of Bludhaven, and did so work with the Gotham City Police Department. The reason we chose you to show her the ropes of the CCPD is because you don't have a partner currently and she is a unique individual, so I believe you can handle her."

Singh ushered them out of his office because he needed to finished work and Joe couldn't help but look at the young lady with curiosity. She smiled at him and asked if he needed any help with anything. "I don't need help but can you tell me when you start working here?"

"Not for another week or so. I'm still unpacking and everything."

"Well you must be hungry. So how about I finish up this paperwork and then I'll take you the one of the best places to get a bite to eat in Central City. Deal?" Rachael seemed to ponder on it then decided to accept his offer because free-food.

So once Joe's shift and paperwork were taken care of he and the new detective walked only a block or two to a burger joint called "Flash-Food Eatery". It had a red and yellow exterior and interior that reminded Rachael of condiments. "What's with this city and red and yellow?"

Joe stared at the her in shock. "You never heard of the Flash?"

"Why does his name sound like someone who goes around with a trench coat on and shows people his little friend?" Joe stared at her in like she had two heads, but then he burst out laughing because she never heard someone explain what they think the Flash is. Rachael stared at him and wondered what she said that was so funny.

"The Flash is Central City's superhero. He's a meta-human the was created by a particle-accelerator explosion and so were a lot of other meta-humans but they aren't as... helpful."

She nodded and the rest of the night was them getting to know each other since she was going to be his new partner after all.

* * *

 

"Wait," Joe laughed as Rachael told her story. "Your dad almost burned the house down trying to make toast?" Rachael giggled and explained how her father thought that the toaster dial meant how long to wait but he kinda ended up breaking the dial. So the toaster caught on fire and he was about to spray it with the sink faucet, but it was still plugged into the wall. Joe couldn't believe his ears. A grown man couldn't make toast and as a result almost burned his own house down.

"So here's some background info for this next story, since all of my siblings have a different mom but same dad we like to make fun of our dad. So I always tell my dad he likes having an international feast since we all have different ethnicity. So as a result, he likes to introduce me as the time he was craving something from Romania."

Joe was about to ask another question but he got a phone call so he excused himself to take it. "Joe west speaking?"

"Dad, where are you? It's already ten and your still not home yet." Iris explained with a hint of whining. Joe looked at his watched and was shock that it was past ten. He quickly explained that he would be home in a few minutes and that he had to quickly wrap of things. "Sorry, my family is wondering about me. I can drive you home if you wish?"

"I appreciate the Mr. Joe but I understand that your family wants you. I can drive myself back." Joe asked if she was sure since she was still new to Central City and she brushed it off saying that if she can find herself around both Gotham and Bludhaven then she can find herself around here. What she didn't tell him was that she already memorized the routes but let's keep that secret for another day.

Once the check was paid they both went their separate ways and went home.

* * *

 

"Dad! We were you?" Iris asked with worry in her voice. "We were waiting for you but the food started to get cold."

"I'm sorry guys. I had dinner with my new colleague." Now that peaked all three of his kids interest, and Joe knew he was going to regret mentioning that. For about ten minutes he was bombarded with rapid-fire questions about this new colleague and when he finally did get a word out they were all staring at him like they got a new step-mommy.

"Guys, I'm old enough to be her father. In fact, I think she's younger than Wally! I'm going to be showing her the ropes of the CCPD, not dating her!" Barry, Iris, and Wally all blushed with embarrassment from assuming that Joe going to dinner was him going on a date, and that she was younger than Wally. Joe chuckled and ushered his children upstairs because it was getting late.

As Joe was cleaning up the mess from the three his mind wondered to the young lady that will be his partner from now on. She noticed she never gave specific information about her or her family just that she was the oldest of six. He smiled to himself and one thought ran through his mind.

_'Now this should be interesting..._ '

* * *

Rachael Grayson was wearing black sweatpants with a blue top that said, "Coffee and Online Shopping" in cursive writing. She was laying on the bed and talking to someone over the phone as she scrolled through the information she could gather on Joseph West. She sighed in annoyance at the person on the other side of the phone.

"Daddy. I do know of to stalk people correctly." She smiled when she heard her father laugh. "I miss you too. I'll call you back tomorrow. Tell the others I miss them. Love you too. Bye." She then flopped on her back and huffed. Her dad was overprotective but not without reasons. She grabbed her stuff shark that her dad bought her a few years back and buried her face in it. 

_'I wonder what this will bring?'_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachael is buying some food because she kinda needs it to live, but she can't reach something on the top shelf. Curse her shortness! (She's 5'4" in this).

Rachael laid on her bed until he stomach started to growl. "Great," she mumbled. She knew that she didn't have time to go grocery shopping properly yesterday so that means she has to deal with her hunger while being surrounded by food. She swung her feet out of the bed and slowly wondered over to her closet. She pulled open the doors and decided she didn't give a shit about what she looked like so she just put on a bra. She put her raven-black hair up in a messy bun and looked on her phone to see what the weather is like. 

"Why the fuck is it in the fifties?" To all those single boys out there, watch out. Rachael will kills those who talk to her without her morning coffee. Perks of growing up with a man who never seems to sleep. So she grabbed an oversize hood that says 'Wayne Enterprises' and drove to the closet grocery store.

Thankfully, there was a drive thru Starbucks open.  

As she walked through the store with her basket she looked at her list. ' _I need eggs, milk, cereal, bread, pancake mix...'_ Because she was not paying attention she bumped into the back of someone. She fell on her butt and started to apologize about not paying attention. When she finally took in the sight of the person she ran into he had his hand stretched out to help her up. She blushed slightly and uttered a soft thank you. 

When they went their separate ways Rachael was belittling herself because of how stupid she was for not talking to him. Unbeknownst to her, he was doing the same thing.

 _'Smooth Wallace! Real smooth!'_ Now, this is the part of the story when our two lovebirds meet but don't realize that they shall fly away on a magical unicorn and get married on a big, fluffy cloud. 

...

...

Not really.

I bet you all were hoping that it would happen.

It will, but not until later.

BACK TO THE STORY AT HAND!

...

...

Rachael put the meeting aside and was able to get everything on her list except for the pancake mix. As she entered the isle with the item she noticed that it was on the highest shelf and that it was just out of her reach.  _'Motherfucker..._ '

She stood on her tiptoes and stretched with all her might, but she still wasn't able to reach it. She started to hop but just made herself look like a fool. 

"Looks like you need some help." Rachael turned her head and saw that it was the same man she had ran into. Heat rose up to both of their faces and he smiled. "We have to stop meeting like this. I'm Wallace, but my friends call me Wally. You?"

As he took the box off the top shelf and gave it to her she smiled and revealed her name was Rachael. "Well Rachael, what shall my reward be for helping a damsel in distress?"

"A thank you." When she realize that this dork was trying to flirt with her, well she decided to have some fun. He pouted and asked was that all he got. She patted his back told him that if he could answer a video game trivia question then he gets to choose the prize.

"You are so on! What is it?" Rachael thought for a moment before smiling.

"What In-game Level does Bulbasaur have to get to in order to evolve to Ivysaur?" Wally thought long and hard about this when it finally hit him. Cisco always talked about Bulbasaur.

"Level 16." 

"Dang. I guess you win. So what do you want?" Now Wally knew what he wanted. 

"Your number."

"Why?"

"Because you seem interesting to talk to." Rachael blushed and took his phone in order to insert her number. Wally smiled and bid the unknown heiress goodbye.

And this my friends is the start of a fluffy relationship...Until I decided to do something evil....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 my darling Nerdlings! Sorry it's shorter than the first the next one should be longer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems messed up. Write this on my phone. Enjoy the chapter my little nerdlings!

Wally stared at his phone in a deep concentration while he laid on his bed. What should he say? Should he act cool? Should he open with a joke? He was no good at talking to females.

 _’Why me?’_ Wally only went on a handful of dates and none of them were way out of his league like Rachael was. He smiled as his mind wandered to the women who was only 5’4”. Her eyes was the characteristics that made him swoon. You could just get lost in them. Dammit! He sounds like a fourteen- year old school girl.

A buzz from his phone brought him out of his musings and he smiled at who is was.

**From: Cute Girl at Store**

_**’Hey! Hope you still have my number and didn’t throw it away.’** _

**From: Cute Girl at Store**

_**’It’s okay if you did. I mean I don’t really exchange numbers to cute guys I meet’** _

**From: Cute Girl at Store**

_**’Shit! I did NOT mean to send that!’** _

Wally smiled as he huffed in laughter. She seems to be as awkward as he was, but at least with her it was adorable. He changed her contact name to Adorkable and replied.

**To: Adorkable**

_**’No worries. I wanted to talk to you again anyway.’** _

**To: Adorkable**

_**’You think I’m cute? ;)’** _

**From: Adorkable**

**’ _Shut up. I did NOT mean to send that’_**

**To: Adorkable**

**_’Oh but you did’_ **

**From: Adorkable**

**_’You wanna fight?’_ **

**To: Adorkable**

**_’Depends. Are we gonna fight in my bed?’_ **

Wallyimmediately regretted sending that, but his fears were calmed when he got a reply.

**From: Adorkable**

**‘ _Feisty aren’t we? I was preferring my bed ;P’_**

Wally smiled and they ended up texting up until past midnight. The reason being was because he had school later and he didn’t wanna be dead on his feet. His professor already has it out for him. He plugged his phone in and set an alarm. He just knew that something was forming but what it was... he didn’t know.

* * *

 

Racheal was laying upside down on her bed and her mind wondered over to Wally. He made her laugh with his bad puns and lame pick up lines. Her father would be so annoyed but what can she say? She has a thing for terrible jokes. That’s how her and Barbara became friends.

 _’I wonder if he likes me..._ ’ Rachael felt the heat rise to her cheeks when she thought that. She never wanted someone to like her as much as she wanted Wally to. He treated her like a normal person and not like she’s a fragile little flower. He is just different than others and that made her like him even more.

She grabbed a pillow to cover her face and scream her frustrations in it. She needed Barbara. Barbara would know what to do. Rachael grabbed her phone and started texting her red-head best friend.

**To: Soulless Ginger**

**’ _Barbara! I neeeeeeed your help!’_**

It took Barbara less than a second to respond.

**From: Soulless Ginger**

**_’Girl you better have a good reason why I’m texting you at 1:43 in the morning’_ **

**To: Soulless Ginger**

**_’Why are you up at 1:43 in the morning?’_ **

**From: Soulless Ginger**

**’ _Haha. But seriously. What’s up?’_**

**To: Soulless Ginger**

**‘ _Cute Guy alert’_**

**From: Soulless Ginger**

**_’Hoe you should have started with that!’_ **

**To: Soulless Ginger**

**_’Like you have any nerve to call ME a hoe’_ **

**From: Soulless Ginger**

**_’Don’t change the subject’_**

* * *

 Barbara was no help. No help at all. This was a total bust and because she confided in Babs that means that sooner or later (mostly later) her family will find out. Her dad wasn’t like this with Cass or Steph... just her. Why did she’s need protection for anyway? She was a cop (and a former vigilante, but we’ll discuss this later) who protected the streets of Gotham and Bludhaven. 

So why just her?


	4. Chapter 4

The sun shone brightly through the bedroom window of Rachael’s house and it up not on the room but her flawless face, but when you were raised by a man who only ever sleeps is when he’s either knocked out or drugged then you have negative feelings towards the sun. Exhibit A) our heroine hissed like she was in pain and buried herself under the covers. 

‘ _Why must the sun be so damn bright_ ’ she thought as she tried to fall back asleep but it was useless. Once she was up she couldn’t fall back asleep. She gave a quick glance towards her clock and it read 9:45 am. Rachael was surprised because she barely ever slept that late. 

“Time to be a productive member of society.” She grumbled and got up to unpack her shit. She has four days until she starts her new job and she has yet to unpack everything. 

A ‘ding’ caught her attention and she picked up her phone to discover a text from Wally.

**From: Cutie**

**_’Good morning beautiful’_ **

**To: Cutie**

**_’You really know how to charm a lady’_ **

Rachael put her phone down to make her breakfast and poured the milk into her cereal before another ‘ding’ sounded from her phone.

**From: Cutie**

**’ _I was late to class because of you’_**

**To: Cutie**

_**’Not my fault you decided to be entertained by my witty charm’** _

I smiled softly and opened up Pinterest and looked at the food options. I was shocked when I opened up the newest test he sent me.

**From: Cutie**

_**’Wanna go out on a date?’** _

I swallowed a lump in my throat and quickly typed me response.

**To: Cutie**

_**'My address in XX ____ Street. Pick me up at 7'** _

I put my phone away and started to unpack the rest of my belongings and that included other dishes, silverware, and that was just in the kitchen. It took me until 5 pm to look back at my phone and read the message he sent me.

**From: Cutie**

_**'Alright I'll pick you up at 7 ;)'** _

I rolled my eyes and started to type my response. 

**To: Cutie**

**_'Alrighty I better be impressed :D'_ **

I started to get ready for my date and my mind started wandering what was in store for me. 

* * *

 “Iris!” Wally cried in a panic. His room was in shambles because he didn’t know what to wear on his date. One would think that Rachael would be worrying, but she was raised by a playboy billionaire. She knows what to wear in situations like this, but Wally has not.

The native of Keystone City was running around and trying on multiple outfits since he got home after class. That was at 12 and it is now 6.

“What is isn’t Wally?” Iris asked from his doorway and was shocked about the state of her younger brother’s room.

“I need help! I don’t know what to wear!”

“Wear for what?”

”My date!” Iris’ face lit up and pushed him out the way. She started rambling about she should know the details to plan. Was it casual? Was it fancy? She needed answers.

As Wally answered, much to his embarrassment, his mind wandered over to his date. His nerves were overwhelming him because he never asked someone who was way out of his league. Sure, he asked out girls before but they were in his league or below. 

‘ _Damn. I sound so shallow right now. Alright! Time to charm her with your science puns!’_

Thirty minutes later Iris had Wally dressed to the nines. Her had a plain black dress shirt with a blue tie and jeans. He wanted to look a mixture of casual and formal because he is taking her to a restaurant then mini golfing.

Saying goodbye to his family he got into his car and drove to the address that Rachael gave him.

”Wow...” Wally never expected that the girl would live in a huge mansion. She must be fucking loaded. His thoughts are racing due to him thinking how she must look down on him.

He did shake all of his nerves away when he walked up to the door and knocked on the door. After five minutes he heard running and the door opened in a fury. 

There, in all of her beauty, was Rachael. She was wearing purple dress that went to her knees with a black shawl covering her arms. Her hair was out of her usual ponytail and flowing freely on her shoulders. She was saying something, but Wally wasn’t paying attention due to him being entrapped by her beauty.

”Wally?”

”Um... Yeah?”

”We’re you paying attention?” Heat rushed to his face in embarrassment.

”S-sorry...” he mumbled. “I was so taken back at how beautiful you are that I wasn’t paying attention.”

He chuckled softly when he saw her get flustered at the compliment. Saying how she wasn’t anything special compared to others.

”You are nothing like other girl,” he stated firmly. “You are unique and fun. As well as knowing all those like nerd facts of yours. I’d rather have someone who captures my attention then someone who catches someone else’s.”

Rachael stood still for a moment before her face broke out in a huge grin. Wally smiled back and offered his arm to walk her to his car.

”My, my. What a gentlemen.”

”What can I say? My mama taught me manners.”

* * *

 “She did not!” Rachael’s laugh was like music to his ears. He was telling her the story about how his mom snuck in food to a movie theater by hiding all the stuff in a bowl and tapping said bowl to her stomach.

”She did! That’s how we got kicked out of the showing of Thor: The Dark World!” Rachael stared to snort and just when Wally couldn’t fall for her any more, she captured his heart with that.

”I... I’ll tell you one better,” she had to take a sip of her water in order to contain her laughter.

“I’d like to see you try.”

”Well, when I was thirteen, my father took me and my younger brother, Jason, camping right? So this idiot brought some Nutella.”

”Nutella on a camping trip?” 

“I know right?” Rachael asked. “Yeah he brought it. So like a Beaver came up to him and looked at him while he was logging out on Nutella. My bro was like ‘My Nutella you beast!’ So I guess the beaver told his little beaver family and he came with the beaver cavalry. They chased us into the car and Jason decided it was a good idea to fight the beavers for it! So my dad, being somewhat sensible, threw the Nutella away from us and then we camped out in the car.”

Wally was dying. Never had he heard of a Beaver cavalry. “You definitely got me beat. Man...”

”Yay! What’s my prize?” She restes her head on her palm and gave him a flirtatious wink.

”You. Me. Mini Golf. Loser has to...” Wally trailed off, not knowing what to do for a prize.

”Loser has to pay for the date next time.”

”Next time?” Wally asked with hope. Rachael ‘tsked’ and said that the night was still young.

”Still have to beat me at mini golf young grasshopper.”

”I’m older than you.”

”Tomato, Potato.”

”What?”

”Shush.”

* * *

 ”I got another perfect score!” Rachael bragged as Wally grumbled about how this is rigged. 

“I could totally beat you at Super Smash Bro!” She scoffed and told him to keep dreaming, because she has beating all of her opponents so far. 

“Because you cheat!” She gasped in horror and looked at him.

”Why the nerve! I would never do such a heinous thing!” The stared at each other with an intense look that said that they won’t back down.

Well that was until they both ended up laughing.

‘ _This has to be the most entertaining date I’ve been on,’_ Rachael thought as the moved into the next hole. ‘ _Most dudes I’ve went on dates with were stuck up snobs who think they’re better then everyone else due to them being rich...’_

 “I am so gonna win!” Wally exclaimed with such intensity that people around them looked at him weird. Rachael laughed and they continued on their date.

...

”You so cheated!” Wally whined as they walked around Central city looking for an ice cream place. Rachael giggled and gave the sore loser a peck on the cheek to make him feel better. He reached up the touch the place where her lips made contact with his face. 

“Doesn’t mean that I forgive you for cheating,” he muttered. She rolled her eyes.

”You know, if you weren’t cute I’d be mad.” Wally grinned and looked at her.

”So you think I’m cute.”

”I plead the fifth.”

”Oh come on!” He whined again while she laughed even harder.

...

..

.

As Wally walked her to her doorstep his mind was wandering what he should do. ‘ _Should I kiss her? Ask her for a second date?’_

He was pulled out of his inner musings when she said that she had fun.

”The past dates I’ve been on have been have been boring and they never seem to have a good time,” she started. “Never made me laugh or make me seem like I was more then just an heir to a successful company. So I would like to do this again. Thank you.”

Wally was stunned and almost paralyzed when she softly kissed him briefly.

”Good night Wally,” and with that she went inside of her house. He turned around and as screamed ‘Yes!’ 

...

Rachael was very amused when she heard her yell ‘Yes!’ and she was slightly panicking because she never was the one who kissed on the first date. But... he was a special case. Her heart wouldn’t stop beating and a grin was plastered on her face.

”Good night Wallace.” 

* * *

“So how did your date go?” Joe asked as Wally walked through the door.

”It went amazing...” Joe chuckled as his son went upstairs to his bedroom. Wally was so smitten with this mystery girl and it made him happy that his son found someone that could make him speechless.

Wally flopped on his bed and sighed dramatically. That girl would be the death of him. 

‘ _Oh well... I guess I’ve lived a good life...’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they both were falling for each other pretty fast but I’ll be slow from now on


	5. Chapter 5

Rachael arrived the the CCPD building about twenty minutes before her arrival with a basket of cookies and brownies. Alfred told her that when you start a new job you should impress your co-workers with being on time and gifts of pastri. 

“Come on Rachael, Daddy taught you better then to be nervous and to hold you head up high in the face of adversaries.” She whispered to herself as she got in the elevator. She took a deep breath once it arrived on the floor and smiled and greeted her new co-workers.

Captain Singh came up behind her to get everyone’s attention. “This is the new Rookie starting today. She brought snacks so make her feel welcome.” With that he left after taking a brownie and a cookie.

Everyone seemed happy to be getting snacks so she’s put the basket on a nearby empty table as she sat in her desk that was connected to her partner. He laughed and took a bite of one of the brownies he was able to snatch before the others raided the delicious treats.

”These are amazing!”

”Thank you Mr. Joe!” Rachael beamed from the praise. “I was taught that you only had one chance to make an impression so bring everyone treats to bribe them!”

Joe smiled fondly and it was uneventful until the CSI came running in. He apologized to Captain Singh and said that he had to help a cat out of the tree. The captain scolded the poor CSI and after he was done he told him that the new rookie brought snacks for everyone. Singh ushered the poor girl to meet the CSI, who was stuffing his face with brownies and cookies.

"Barry!"

"Smorry, dese mar so good!" Rachael stared at him, whose name she learned was Barry Allen. He offered his crumb covered hand to her and shook it hesitantly. 

"Rachael..." Joe seemed to notice the awkwardness and apologized about his adopted son's messiness. He is a good person, just doesn't realize things sometimes. 

"He reminds me of my younger sister."

"Who?"

"Her name is Stephanie. She's always late and always causes a mess." 

* * *

Rachael threw her purse on the floor and flopped on her couch. She was exhausted because she had to do some dumb paperwork. She hates paperwork. It must be genetic because her father hates paperwork. 

'Ding'

Rachael reached behind her and took her phone out of her pocket and looked at her messages. 

**From: Cutie**

**_'Hope you had a good day!'_ **

Rachael smiled and texted her reply.

**To: Cutie**

**_'I had to do paperwork! So boring...'_ **

**From: Cutie**

**' _Gross. Nothing exciting happened?'_**

**To: Cutie**

**_'No unless you count a pencil breaking exciting'_ **

**From: Cutie**

**_'Wow_ '**

Rachael dialed the local pizza place and had them delivered. She called Wally if he wanted to come hang out with her and have some pizza. He didn't hesitate to tell her that she had him at pizza. 

As she waited for the pizza and Wally, she decided to take a quick shower and text her father about how her first day went.

**To: My Old Man**

**' _Is hating paperwork genetic?'_**

She had to put her phone down when the pizza man arrived and a few minutes after he left, Wally arrived. She smiled and got some plates out. He looked around her house and looked at her photo collection. "You sure have a huge family..."

"Yep." She placed the food and a package of Sprite and Coke on her coffee table. She walked up behind him and pointed at each one in the photo. "That my mama and step-dad. Then we have my daddy and my adopted- grandpa. His name is Alfred. Then there's Jason, Tim, Steph, Cass, and the baby of the family is Damian." 

"Wow..."

"What do you wanna watch?" She asked as she booted up her Netflix account. 

"What's iZombie?" She shrugged her shoulders and put on the show as her and Wally snuggled up together and ate some Pepperoni Pizza with Garlic Knots. 

After watching four episodes of the crime show Rachael and Wally fell asleep on the couch with the tv playing in the background.

* * *

 

Rachael woke up slowly around two am and saw that Wally was sleeping next to her. She gently shook him saying that he can sleep on her couch but sleeping while sitting would hurt in the morning. Wally mumbled saying how he'll get up in a minute. He then fell on his side on the couch and she smiled fondly. She went to her closet and got a spare blanket and pillow. She made sure Wally was comfortable before she put the extra food away and made sure all the windows and doors were locked before she went to bed.

...

..

.

Her annoying alarm kept screaming at her to get up but she didn't want to, but she has to get paid. As she got ready, she heard some commotion downstairs she started to panic before she remembers that Wally stayed the night. She finished getting ready and greeted her... Boyfriend? She wasn't sure.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night." Wally smiled and put a plate of eggs and bacon down in front of her. She thanked him and they talked until she had to leave. They walked out of her house and that was when she brought her motorcycle out of the garage. 

"Dang girl." Rachael laughed and offered him a ride. "Damn, I want to but I need to get to class and I drove here."

"Maybe next time then." She waved and drove off towards her job.

* * *

"So Joe has a new partner?" Cisco asked as he made adjustments on his 'baby'. 

"Yeah, her name is Rachael," Barry explained. "She brought brownies and cookies to the station. If I wasn't dating someone I would totally date her."

"Should I be jealous?" Leonard "Len" Snart asked his superhero boyfriend. Barry laughed and reassured Len that he would still choose him over he, but only if he would bake him so delicious treats. An alarm sound rang and that's when they all got into place. Cisco picked up his phone and called Wally.

"I heard. I'll be there in five." Was all Wally said before hung up on Cisco.

Time for action.

 

Rachael was finally happy that there was goning to be some action today. She should feel bad for thinking that but when you lived in Gotham and Bludhaven then you wished for something. 

She was able to manure her motorcycle around traffic and disembarked her ride in order to hide behind a cop car. "Explain the situation."

"Meta-human. Power to control explosions. Is holding a bank hostage." Rachael nodded and creeped closer to the building.

"Rookie!" Singh hissed. "Wait until the Flash gets here!" Rachael looked at him confused before two blurs appeared out of nowhere.

"The Flash and Kid Flash are here!" Another cop called out and it seems like the other cops seemed to relax. Rachael sized the two up and didn't seem to notice anything spectacular about them. She made eye contact with the one known as Kid Flash and she noticed something familiar with his eyes.

Then an explosion happened.

...

..

.

Wally was shocked. What in the world was Rachael doing here? Wait, could she be his dad's new partner. Before he could move in order to lift her to safety, an explosion rang out.

'No!'

Wally ran as fast as he could before the blast could reach her. He grabbed her and pulled her towards him then shielded her from the majority of the blast. It sent both him and her flying across the road. They tumbled when they landed but Wally took most of the damage. Once they stopped rolling he let go of her and she looked at him shocked. She then seemed to notice that he was hurt in the explosion.

"Are you oka-" Rachael was cut off by another voice coming from the crowd.

"Kid!" She looked up to see a man in red. He was checking her savior to make sure that he didn't have any serious injuries. He cussed once he noticed his back. He looked around and said that he was going to get Kid Flash some medical attention. So he picked him up and gave one last look to Rachael before he sped off with the injured meta.

 

"Quick! Get him on the table so that we can get the suit off of him!" Caitlin shouted at Cisco and Barry as they came in with the injured West. Iris was standing in the back worried for his younger brother as they peeled the suit off of his skin. She gagged once she saw his back. It had third degree burns in some areas but due to his superhealing it seemed to be healing. But that was only externally so what about internally?

"We need to get him an X-Ray." Once they got said machine Caitlin examined him. "He has two bruised ribs but other then that he seems to be okay." 

"What were you thinking?!" Barry snapped at Wally. "You could have died!"

"I couldn't just let her get hurt!" Wally shot back. "Besides, don't you know her?!" Barry sighed and nodded. He was just worried for his adopted brother. Rachael didn't know the meta-human protocol because she was still new to Central City, but she went against Singh's orders.

"I'll talk to Rachael in a little while. Just get some rest."

"Fine, but can you give me my phone?"

"Why?"

"It's my phone." Barry rolled his eyes and handed the device to Wally. Caitlin still monitored his vitals as the others went to do their own thing.

* * *

"You went against my orders! You provoked a meta! As well as causing unnecessary harm! Second day on the job and you already pissed me off." Rachael clenched her fist as Singh scolded her for the choices she mad during the bank situation. She knows, as well as the others, that it wasn't her who caused the meta to be provoked, it was the arrival of the Flash and Kid Flash. But we couldn't tarnish the good name of Central City's superheroes now could we?

'Why is ever police department I've been assigned to rely heavily on the superheroes and not the actual cops that they assigned to the damn workforce?'

"You get one warning since you're new, but you will listen from now on. Is that understood?" With a nod Singh opened the door and she walked out. When she walked about all eyes were on her and she could sense some hostility from the others. Well, except Joe and Barry.

She held her head high and sat down at her desk. She looked at the photo frame of her family who were back in Gotham and wondered what they were up to. Did they miss her as much as she missed them? Were they eating enough? We're they getting along? All these thoughts started to make her feel homesick when a vibration came through her phone. 

**From: Cutie**

**' _Hope you're having a good day! :D'_**

She smiled sadly at his text and replied.

**To: Cutie**

**_'Meh. Got chewed out but my boss'_ **

**From: Cutie**

**' _Want me to fight him? I will'_**

**To: Cutie**

**_'No but can you come over to my house tonight? Wanna watch more of iZombie?'_ **

**From: Cutie**

**_'I wish but I have homework to due'_ **

She frowned and told him that she understood and said that she'll text him in the morning. Joe looked at his new partner in concern but she looked like she needed to be left alone for the time being.

* * *

Rachael laid in her bed and held her stuffed elephant her mama gave her before she died, and was talking to her family via Skype. 

"I shall kill this David Singh and make him wish he was never born," promised Damian as he polished his katana.

"You don't need to kill the man Dami." She giggled softly and told them that she had met someone.

"I'll kill him." They all said at the same time and she just smiled fondly at her ridiculous family. 

"Are you sure you don't want us to come down there?" Alfred asked in concern. She nodded and told them that Thanksgiving is going up soon so they can come and stay with her while she invites Wally over, well that's if he agrees anyway. 

"You guys should be in bed. It is way past your bedtime."

"We are vigilantes Dixie! We are children of the night!" Steph cried with pride.

"Vigilantes who still cry over the Bachelor?" 

"That show is a romance!" Jason huffed and told her it was a harem. So those two got into an argument while Tim did something to annoy Damain, and Cass had to cry to break it up. Bruce shook his head in frustration and she laughed. 

She might of have a bad day, but her own family always cheers her up.

 


	6. Chapter 6

She was staring at her computer screen with intensity. The more she looked at photos of Kid Flash, the more she saw Wally. Maybe it was just a coincidence? If it wasn't...then that means that Wally got hurt protecting her. That very idea caused her to panic because she couldn't lose anyone else she loved from being a fucking vigilante.

* * *

Wally and Barry were playing Mario Kart while Iris and Joe got ready for dinner. Barry was in first place while Wally was in second place. Wally was mumbling about how Barry was totally cheating. Barry laughed.

"You are such a sore loser Wally!" Barry celebrated with a dance when he passed the finish line. 

"You know, you two could help us with dinner." Iris said as she came in cleaning her hands on a dish towel. The two speedsters smiled cheekily and went to help the two with setting up the table for dinner.

"So Wally," Joe started. "When are we going to meet this girl who has you so smitten?" 

Wally's response was to freeze and the others laughed. "Umm... Well...we are still trying to see if we won't to be in a relationship since it is still early."

"But didn't you spend the night?" Barry and Iris teased their younger brother.

"I slept on her couch!"

"Geez. You spend one night with her and she already banishes you to the couch," Joe laughs at Wally's embarrassment. 

 

By the time dinner was over, Wally was dying of embarrassment so he decided to do the sensible thing and hide underneath his bed so he could die in peace. While he was dying of embarrassment, the other three were having a conversation about Wally's mystery girl.

"She's probably a huge tech geek like Wally is." Iris speculated as she washed the dishes with Barry and her dad.

"Bet he met her while he was at school."

"Maybe it was drag racing."

They stared at Joe in shock because they knew Wally has drag raced in a long time. He just shrugged his shoulders and said that it was a possibility since he isn't so keen on bring her over.

"Well... They did just start going out..." Iris explained. "So maybe he doesn't want to overstep his boundaries." Joe hummed in response and the two children he raised looked at him in confusion but they knew better then to ask. They don't want to lose dessert privileges.

* * *

 She couldn't sleep. Her mind was too busy focusing on who Kid Flash was. She was able to hack into the security cameras in the city and when she saw the footage after the battles with the villain of the day, they all pinpointed to them heading to Star Labs. The people who went their a lot was a dude named Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, Mr. Joe, and Barry Allen...and Wally.

'I really hope this is just a very huge coincidence,"she thought as she walked the streets of the city. She stopped suddenly when she felt a presence behind her. She decided to continue to walk in order to see if they would try anything.

"Give me your money!" She rolled her eyes. Stupid ass muggers. The man ran up behind her and that is when she decided to release her pent up energy, but before she could do anything a red streak came up behind her would-be-attacker and immobilized him. She recognized the savior to be Kid Flash

"You shouldn't attack a pretty lady," Kid Flash said. His voice was weird because it seemed to be vibrating as he talked. The mugger decided to be smart and run away. Kid Flash turns towards her and gave her a smile.

"I didn't need to be saved," Rachael snapped.

"Well you're welcome." He mumbled. "You save a lady twice and this is her way of giving gratitude." Rachael huffed in annoyance and kept walking. Kid Flash jogged up to her at a normal pace and tried to strike up a conversation with her, and that just annoyed her even more.

"Look, I appreciate that you saved me and I'm sorry you got hurt in the process, but why are you following me?" She asked in frustration. "I'm not going to fawn over you like those other girls who are willing to take you to bed. Besides, I'm somewhat dating someone... I don't know it's complicated."

Kid Flash stared at her before nodding. "Just, try to keep yourself outta trouble or I might just start charging you for protection fees." With that, he sped off. Rachael stared at the spot where one of the saviors of Central City was standing and smiled fondly.

"Bye Kid Dork."

 

When she got to work the next day she was still trying to confirm her suspicions when Joe came in with a Chic-Fil-A breakfast meal. Rachael raised her eyebrow and Joe just shrugged.

"My kids love Chic-Fil-A." 

"Well thank you Mr. Joe," and with that the Gotham City native started to eat. 

"You know you don't have to call my 'Mr. Joe'."

"I know, but my father always taught me that I should always be polite." Joe nodded and about ten minutes after their shift started he asked her about her father since he taught her all these lessons that she takes to heart.

"Well," she thought about it before she answered. "He's very protective of me and my siblings. Reason being is because he was sixteen when I was born."

"Sixteen?!"

"Yep. Didn't know I existed until he was twenty-two. I was small for my age, so he thought I was fragile. His main rule before I was thirteen was that I wasn't aloud more then feet away from him unless I could take down a man three times him size."

"I heard of overprotective but that's a little overkill."

"Yeah, well he's the same with my other siblings so we just grin and bare it." Rachael took a sip of her lemonade before continuing. "Don't get me started on boys. I've only went on one date and then they just disappeared."

"What?"

"Coincidently, he always told me to never go outback to the shed." Joe stared at her in fear before she burst out laughing. "I'm kidding! But my dad scared them so badly they never asked for a second date. So it's weird that the dude I'm sorta dating right now is a new experience for me."

"Your dad sounds like a helicopter parent."

"He's really not. He's just overprotective considering what we've all been through?"

"What is it?" Rachael didn't know how to answer. Her mind started to revert back to the memory of the day she watched her mom and step-father fall to their deaths right in front of her. It was too painful. Her lungs felt like they couldn't get any air in them. Tears started to stream down her face. She could faintly hear someone calling her name.

"Rachael!" She looked up to see Barry, Joe, and Singh standing over her in concern. They asked if she was okay and she nodded, but Joe said he was taking her outside for some fresh air. 

"Y-you don't have to," her throat felt tight but she didn't argue when he walked with her. Once they reached outside he gave her a bottle of water and talked to her.

"Barry used to have panic attacks when he was younger," Joe started. "I had to check out some books on panic disorders and how to hel-"

"I have PTSD," she cut him off. Joe looked at her like she grew to heads.

"But you are so young. How can you have that?" He had hesitantly just in case she had another panic attack.

"I saw my mother and step-father get murdered in front of me," she whispered and hugged her knees to her chest. "When I was at school after my father fond out about me I was tormented everyday. 'Hey Grayson! What was it like hearing your whore mom and step-dad's bones break in front of you?' 'Bruce Wayne's bastard' this and 'Bruce Wayne's bastard' that. I could never catch a break. So I came here for a fresh start and then that meta-human incident happened and it made me feel as useless as I did back then..." She started to sob because she wanted to be something other then Bruce Wayne's bastard who watched her mom get fucking murdered in front of her. 

What happened next surprised her. Joe wrapped his arms around the young detective and told her if she ever needed to talk he was there for her. She stayed frozen until she gripped his arm. He let go to see her smile at him.

"Thank you..."

"No one should go through that," he stood up and offered a handkerchief to her in order to dry her tears. She got up and followed her partner inside when they were stopped by Singh.

"Murder on 64 Avenue."

 

"Damn."

The victim had his head bashed in and his left arm was ripped off. Rachael looked at Barry.

"How long since time of death?"

"I'd say that the Time of Death was between 2 am and 4 am." 

"There isn't a lot of blood around the area the victim is in. So that means that he had to be moved and since it seems that since there was no blood smears then the killer drained the dude of his blood, because if you look here at the veins that are here they are dark purple."

"Dang," Barry said. "You sure you aren't a CSI?"

"Yeah, just a little light reading."

Joe snorted. "Yeah, reading a textbook in order to be a CSI." Rachael smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. That was when the captain came walking up to the trio.

"Grayson. West. You two are in charge of contacting the victim's family." Joe asked how they were able to positively ID him. "The victim had his drivers lisense on him."

Rachael laughed and they drove off towards the victim's house.

 

After a long day, Rachael decided to do something she hasn't done in a while in order to relax. She was going to go on patrol. She walked towards her secret compartment that hid her suit (1). As she got ready, her phone decided to ring. She sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Hellooooo Cutie."_  Rachael giggled.

"Hello Wally. What are you up to?"

_"Well... I wanted to know if you were up to a date tomorrow night since you seem like you had a long day today."_

"You have _no_ idea. So tomorrow... Any place in particular?"

" _We are going to the movies and we are going to watch Deadpool 2."_

_"_ I'll be waiting. Goodnight Wally."

" _Goodnight Rachael."_

After their conversation ended was when Rachael explored the night as Nightwing.

* * *

 "Cisco, I'm taking the suit out on patrol since Barry is on a date with Len."

"Okay dude," Cisco took another bite of his Chinese food. "Just don't hurt my baby."

Wally sped away towards the Central City Police building in order to enjoy the view. He wished he could take Rachael up here for a date. Probably dance with her or a romantic picnic. _'Dammit... I've got it so damn bad.'_

That was when something caught his eye. A silhouette of a person was running on the rooftops across the streets and then used a grappling hook to swing away. Was that another super villain? Are they like Captain Cold before he turned good? Wally decided to follow the suspicious person just in case he was just being paranoid.

* * *

Rachael loved the wind blowing through her hair as she swung from building to building. She wasn't ready to be a vigilante again, but that shouldn't stop her from enjoying the feeling of freedom of flying through the air. She did a double summersault midair before she shot the grappling hook off towards the nearest building.  

When she landed on a random building she noticed the red streak following her. _'What is he doing?'_

_"_ Come on out, Kid Idiot." She guess he heard her because he appeared in front of her.

"It's Kid Flash." He growled and leaned against the wall that led to the inner aspects of the building. She snorted and asked him what he wanted with her. "You aren't another enemy are you?"

"Yeah I, a villain, would totally stop to talk to one of the 'saviors' of Central City. Oh no! My evil plan is ruined!" Rachael teased him. She then put her hands in front of her. "Take me away to jail oh mighty savior!"

"Haha." He looked her up and down. "So what are you doing in this city then?" 

"Needed some fresh air. You know the feeling of needing air." He nodded and told her the best view of the city is over the CCPD building. 

"I'll be seeing you," he stopped and hesitated. "By the way... I never got your name."

"Nightwing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have three things to ask...
> 
> 1) I would really like more comments...please.  
> 2) When I'm done with this you guys want me to make a Sequal or prequel?  
> 3) should they get married?
> 
> Well, enjoy this my little nerdlings!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to add this in the last chapter: Nightwing’s outfit. https://www.geeksaresexy.net/2013/06/26/geektastically-sexy-nightwing-cosplay-by-eve-beauregard-pic/nightwing-eve-4/

Wally sat in Rachael's living room while he was waiting for her to finish getting ready. She had to stay a little later than usual in order to file the paperwork she hates so much. Wally was wearing jeans and a dress shirt with the first few buttons undone. He wanted to look casual but sexy. 

"Sorry!" Wally stood up when he heard his date descend the stairs. He couldn't believe how amazing she looked. She blushed in embarrassment at his gaze. He offered her his arm and she gladly took it. Once they got outside though she went inside her garage and took out a motorcycle helmet.

"What's this for?" 

"You said you wanted to ride it one day." She smiled as she started the motorcycle engine. Wally was excited because he's never been on one before. He got on behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She told him to hold on.

"Gladly." 

"Perve." They then rode into the night towards the movie theater. 

 

"That was amazing!" Wally exclaimed once they got to the movie theater. He loved the feeling of the wind rushing past him, and it didn't help that he held onto a pretty girl through it all. Rachael seemed to be happy too and reminded Wally since he lost a mini golf that he would pay for the snacks and tickets. "I was hoping you would forget that."

"That's what you get for losing at Mini Golf." With that, she gave him a peck on the cheek and went inside. Wally followed soon after with a huge grin on his face.

 

"So," Wally asked once the movie was over. Rachael looked at him with an expression that ushered him to continue. "Halloween is coming up..."

"A week away."

"Yeah, so I was wondering do you want to come to a Halloween party my family is hosting?" He asked hesitantly. Dammit! Why must she make him so damn nervous every all the time. 

"I would love to!" 

"Oh. Okay you didn't ha- Wait. Did you just say yes?" Rachael nodded enthusiastically.

"I love Halloween!" Wally grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around laughing. She was laughing as well and when he put her down he looked like he wanted to ask her something else. "Is there something else you want to ask me?"

"Uhh... Well you see I wanted to know if I could.... _introduceyouasmygirlfriend!_ " She blinked at him then she asked him to repeat that, but slower. 

"I wanted to know if I could introduce you as my... _girlfriend..."_  Rachael stayed uncomfortably silent and Wally became increasingly worried as each second ticked by.

"On one condition."

"Yes?"

"I get to introduce you to my family as my boyfriend." She smiled and gave him another quick peck on the cheek.

 

“I had a fun time," Rachael said as they made it to her front door. Wally nodded and rubbed the back of his neck because he didn't know what to do next. He might have pushed a little too soon and he worries that it might ruin the relationship, but damn he likes her. Rachael seemed to notice his awkwardness so she asked him if he wanted to come inside. Wally started to stutter and blush saying how he didn't bring anything, and that caused Rachael to blush. She told him that she just wanted to catch up on iZombie.

"Oh, sorry." They stared at each other before they started to laugh. They went inside and started up the Netflix account before Wally's phone started to ring.

 _'It better be a wrong number,"_  Wally thought as he looked at it. Of course, it was Cisco. 

"Yeah?"

_"Dude we have a meta-human on the move."_

"I'm in the middle of a date," Wally whined as Rachael paused the show in order to erase any distraction for the young speedster. 

" _Oh really..."_  Cisco taunted. " _Well you can get some later. Meta first."_  With that he hung up and Wally groaned before standing up.

"I am sooooo sorry," Wally started to get his stuff together and felt guilty when he saw the disappointed look oh Rachael's face. "I really want to hang out and finish this date, but my... Partner for a project totally screwed up and now I have to go fix it." 

"Okay," Rachael said softly. "Do you need a ride?"

"No. My car's here so...See you later?" Wally then left without letting the young cop a word in otherwise. She frowned and took out her phone in order to see if there is any danger.

_'He leaves right when it's announce that there is a meta-human attack in downtown...'_

 

 _"_ Took you long enough kid," Barry huffed as he skidded next to his partner.

"You are so lucky Len knows that you are the Flash, because I was in the middle of a date!"

"Well the perks of being a superhero I guess." And with that they went off to fight 'The Huntsman' according to Cisco. His reasoning being that he can turn anything into weapons normally used for hunting. Wally was barely able to dodge the man's weapon of choice at this point in time (which was a fucking car). Barry was almost crushed by a large beam and that didn't help him avoid the meta.

"Cisco," Barry groaned in pain as he stood up. "Any tips?"

" ** _Why should I know? I just come up with the cool nicknames."_**

"Cisco!"

They were too busy trying to figure out a plan that they didn't notice the meta lift up a car and was about to chuck it at them, before a whip came out of nowhere are wrapped it around his hand. He cried out in frustration, which caught the two speedsters attention. They followed the location of the whip in order to see _another_ vigilante. 

"Nightwing?!" Wally exclaimed.

"You know her?" Barry asked.

"Tell him later!" She grunted. "I can't keep ahold of Mr. PMS right now...!" Barry and Wally did as the superheroine said and they both ran as far as they could and sucker punched him.

 ** _"That was so cool!_ " **Cisco cried into their headsets. **_"Who was that chick?"_**

"We will bring her to..." Barry trailed off when he noticed that she vanished out of thin air. 

 

"So let me get this straight," Barry asked in frustration at his adopted brother. "You met her yesterday and you didn't bother telling us about her?"

"She seemed sincere." Was Wally's defense.

" _She seemed sincere_." Barry mocked. "So did Harrison Wells. You still should have told us about her."

"May I cut in?" Cisco asked with a rolled up poster in his hands. What did you say her name was again?"

"Nightwing. Why?" Joe asked the nerd. Cisco unrolled his poster to reveal the women who helped the Flash and Kid Flash.

"Nightwing was the original sidekick! She _was_ known as Robin: The Boy Wonder before she grew up and couldn't hide her... _feminine..._ physique. She uses these two electro-sticks that can be used as a dart gun, a whip, and who knows what else!" Cisco gushed at the poster. "She is said to be sweet even to her enemies and they say that she..."

"Okay," Caitlin cut her fellow co-worker off. "So we established she is not a villain, but that doesn't explain why a superhero from Bludhaven and Gotham is suddenly in Central City."

"Maybe to take in the sights?" Iris offered and they all snorted.

"If she was taking in the sights, then why in the world was she in her suit?" Barry asked. "She must be here for a reason and we know how to draw her out." The rest of Team Flash looked at him to continue. Barry looked at Wally and asked him a question.

"You think you can draw her out? Like you said, she could have attacked you but she didn't as well as she saved us. We might not know a lot about her fighting style, but from what we do know is that she is human and relies on her gadgets. So while to draw her out then I will grab her whip so then she'll be defenseless."

"How exactly do I draw her out in the first place?" Barry smiled and everyone felt something bad was about to go on.

"You seduce her of course!"

...

..

.

"Hell no."

"Why?"

"Dude," Wally gritted his teeth in annoyance. "A couple of reason really. 1) I am dating someone. That's the reason I was late and she wants to come to the Halloween party next week!"

"Really?" Iris asked hopeful. "We get to meet this wonderful women who has you so smitten?"

"Yeah," Wally mumbled. "2) I won't seduce someone just because you want to 'talk' to her, and 3) That's just plain creepy having me seduce someone just because you want to gain the upper hand over her!" 

"He's got a point," Cisco added.

"Not helping!"

* * *

Rachael walked into the CCPD to only find it into a frenzy. Papers were being thrown all over the place and Cops were running to and fro. She walked up to Joe and asked him what was going on. 

"We have a call saying that the multi-billionaire Bruce Wayne was coming to Central City and he was coming to see the CCPD." Rachael deflated and Joe patted her back in sympathy. On he and Singh knows a who Rachael's father is, but it's still a huge deal in the eyes of the others. 

 "He's here!" Everyone froze then scrabbled to appear in order. Rachael hesitated before joining her fellow officers in lining up. When she did join was when she saw her father for the first time in person in a month. He was wearing his normal business suit with his hair slicked back with gel. His sharp, blue eyes seemed to be searching for someone, most likely her. When he did spot her he gave her a soft smile and held out his arms.

Rachael wasted no time running to embrace her father and that shocked her fellow cops. She buried her face into his chest as he held her. "I missed you..."

"I miss you too my little birdie." Singh came up next to them and told them that Rachael still had to get to work. Bruce nodded and said that he will be back to take her out for lunch. Rachael nodded and headed back to her desk.

Barry looks back between Rachael and the retreating back of Bruce Wayne, and he said what most of the precinct was thinking. 

" _What the fuck."_

 

Rachael was cooking dinner while her father tried to set up Skype. "Why in the world didn't I bring Tim?"

"Daddy give me the computer. Try not to drop it this time." Bruce mumbled about how he didn't mean to drop the damn thing. As she started setting up the computer in order to Skype, a knock on the doorbell took their attentions away from the computer. Bruce got up to answer and when he opened the door he saw Wally with a bouquet of flowers.

"Who are you?"


	8. Chapter 8

Wally was confused. Why was this... Very intimidating man answering Rachael's door. He glared at the poor speedster.

"I'm not going to ask again. Who are you?" The man was pissed now. Wally stuttered and told the intimidating man who he was and that he was looking for Rachael. Bruce's glare intensified and Wally felt like he was going to get killed.

"Daddy! Who's at the door?" When he caught a glimpse at his girlfriend he breathed a sigh of relief and ran to her to hug her knees. 

"Thank god!" Wally cried. "I thought I was about to die!"

"Rachael," Bruce stated calmly. "Who is he?"

"Wally West. My boyfriend."

"Your what?!" Rachael smacked her father with a spoon and told him to stop acting like that. She asked Wally if he would like them to join them for dinner and meet the rest of her family. Wally became more nervous because if her father was like this then what were the rest of her family like. 

"Great daddy," Rachael huffed. "Now my boyfriend is scared to speak to the rest of them. Wally, we're just going to Skype. The rest of them are in Gotham, or at least should be." 

Wally thought about it before he saw her eyes. Her eyes were begging him to join them and he just couldn’t tell her no, so he just nodded reluctantly. Rachael smiled and helped up her scared boyfriend.

”I hope you like breakfast for dinner,” Rachael called from the kitchen. “We have eggs, pancakes, waffles, biscuits and gravy, bacon, sausage, and orange juice.” 

His mouth was watering because he could smell the wonderful food. He was sitting on the couch with her father while he glared at Wally.

”What do you do for a living young man?” 

“Right now I’m a full time student, but I do intern at Star Labs.”

”The one that created the particle excellirator?” 

“Yes But I wasn’t interning at the time.”

”I thought it shut down,” Bruce asked skeptically. 

“No there is still a few workers there.”

Rachael yelled from the kitchen to stop interrogating her boyfriend and help her being the food to the table. Wally got up first in order to escape the billionaire. 

 

“That was amazing Rachael,” Wally sighed as he helped her wash the dishes. “I’m sorry that the connection was bad and we couldn’t Skype your siblings.”

“Thank you and it’s okay you can meet them later...Why did you bring me flowers?”

”To apologize about how I cut our date short for helping out my... partner.”

”I understand what it’s like to fix others mistakes,” Rachael reassured. “It was important so it’s okay. You don’t have to apologize.”

”How did I get so lucky to find you?” Wally asked as he put both of his hands on the counter which trapped the young detective.

”Maybe I was the one who was lucky,” she whispered as she leaned in for a kiss.

As their lips drew closer...

Wally’s phone went off.

”Shit.” He took it out and answered it. “Again? Why won’t...” 

He trailed off when he remembered Rachael was in the room. He told Cisco he would come as soon as he could.

”Look... a friend of mine locked his keys in his car and wants my help. You understand?” Rachael nodded stiffly and went to put the dishes away. Wally gave her a longing look but went on his merry way.

Bruce walked into the kitchen to see his daughter roughly cleaning the dishes.

Bruce looked at his daughter in pity when Wally left, and before he could say something...

”I don’t need you pity,” she snapped as a dish broke from her grip.

”You know he's a vigilante Rachael.” She sighed and leaned against the island.

”I know and I worry for him. I don’t know the full extent of his abilities. He could get hurt, or die. I-I can’t lose him. He’s the only guy who actually cares more for me then money...” The very thought of losing her Wally caused her to hyperventilate.

”Look at me,” Bruce coaxed gently. He held her against his chest one he reached her. She shook her head and shook.

”I-I came he-here t-to g-get away from vigilantes and I end up fall-falling for one,” she said as she tried to control her tears. Bruce stroked her hair in efforts to calm her.

”The only thing you can do is be patient. He will tell you eventually and you can keep him safe. He doesn’t know you were one.”

Rachael nodded grimly and hugged her dad. She knows that she is acting irrational, but Wally made her feel different. Like she was more then Bruce Wayne’s daughter. 

“Let’s watch Law and Order: SVU and see who can figure out who is the culprit first.” Bruce suggested to cheer her up.

”You are so on old man!”

”I’m only sixteen years older than you!” 

* * *

 After an uneventful week it was time for the West’s Halloween Party, and Rachael was putting on her costume that Barbara told her to wear.

It was a female Kid Flash.

Just because he doesn’t know that she knows that he’s Kid Flash doesn't mean she can’t tease the poor speedster. 

 

As she walked up the driveway of the address Wally gave her with brownies and cookies in her hands she noticed it was covered in Halloween lights. She admired them for a while before she knocked on the door. She was a nervous wreak but excited.

It took a few seconds before Barry opened the door dressed as Captain Cold.

“Barry?” Rachael asked confused.

“I thought you couldn’t make it because your boyfriend invited you to his family’s costume party.”

”He did...” She double checks the address if it was correct and it was. “Wally West lives here doesn’t he?”

Barry dropped the bowl of sweets.

”Barry what-“ Joe came into view dressed as an old timey prisoner. He caught view of Rachael and greeted her. “I thought that-“

”Come in Rachael!” Barry interrupted and pulled the confused detective. When she entered she was greeted by a lot of people. 

She learned their names were Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, Leonard, Eddie, and HR. She thought he looked like Harrison Wells but brushed it off because he was dead. 

“I like your choice of costume,” Cisco complimented and Rachael liked his Batman costume. 

“Let’s take a picture together. Remember strike a superhero pose!” Rachael could tell they would be good friends. 

“Barry,” the scarlet speedster froze and nodded. “Where’s Wally?”

”You know Wally?” Iris asked. Rachael raised an eyebrow. 

“This is Wally West’s House?”

”Rachael!” Wally came from the other room and kissed the top of her head. “Guys this is my girlfriend. The one I’ve been telling you about.”

You could hear a pin drop in the West Household.

”What?” Wally asked when he saw that Joe and Barry froze. He looked down at his tiny girlfriend and asked him what’s wrong.

”Is Mr. Joe your dad?” She asked hesitantly.

”Yeah. Why?”

”Umm... he’s my partner at my job at the CCPD.” Rachael explained softly. Wally paled and looked at his father, who only was able to say eight words.

”Why do my children always date my partners?”

* * *

Unbeknownst to the lifeforms in the house, they were being watched By a menacing figure known as Savitar.

”Just wait Flash...The prophecy will be fulfilled and you will lose all close to you.” 

A portal opened up behind Savitar and he ran into it while laughing. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Wally and Rachael sat on Joe's couch as he paced back and forth. The rest of the party goers had left five minutes ago because they didn't want to see the aftermath of Joe's scolding. Joe stopped and opened his mouth but closed it and continued pacing. Wally looked at Rachael in concern because she had her head down in shame. He reached out and grabbed her hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She looked at him and smiled nervously.

"I am... shocked to say." Joe started off his lecture with. "I am not forbidding it because that would be hypocritical of me. I allowed Eddie and Iris to date, but I will tell you this. " He turned and told Wally that he couldn't always keep Rachael safe and that she is in the line of fire so she is in constant danger. Wally nodded and told him that he knows the dangers of the job, but he will support her.

Rachael stared at him in shock because most people believe that women shouldn't be cops, but Wally is going to support her. She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. Wally looked at the ex-vigilante in happiness.

Joe was happy that his on found someone, but he couldn't help this nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen soon.

* * *

Wally, dressed as Kid Flash, ran around the city looking for the mysterious Nightwing. She hasn't appeared since the Huntsman was apprehended.

 _' **Wally,"**_ His headpiece buzzed in. **_"Have you located her?"_**

"No," Wally sighed. He was actually excited to see her again, but then he felt guilty. He had a girlfriend who cared for him and he cared for her, but there was something about Nightwing that just excited him.

"Are you searching for me, KF?" His head snapped up to see the focus of his searches standing above him. She smiled and swung down in order to land in front of him. He swallowed a lump in his throat because she made him nervous.

”W-we need to speak to us,” Wally spluttered. Nightwing smiled and circled the speedster. He felt he was about to be attacked by the other vigilante. 

“Oh? Why should I?” She tapped his chest and he took a step back. “Come on Wallace. Do you really want me to know where your secret base is?”

Wally tensed up. “H-how do you know my name?”

”I-I....” She swallowed and smirked. “I know a lot about you Wallace “Wally” West. I know that you are in college and that you’re dating a little chickie.”

Wally glared at Nightwing. Nightwing told him that his little chickie was Rachael Grayson-Wayne and that she is a CCPD cop. “Why do you know this?”

”Let’s just say it’s leverage for me,” Nightwing smiled. “You leave me alone, and I leave your little chickie alone, deal?” 

“Why should I believe that you won’t hurt her?” Nightwing pulled up a hologram with “Rachael” watching TV and playing a 3DS on her couch.

”I can send a signal and the poor chickie will be hurt. I keep my word and I expect you to do the same.” They stared off and then was when Wally agreed to the terms. She smirked and leaped off the building after she gave him a evil smile. After ten minutes of standing there while he thought about what just happened, he ran off towards Star Labs. He needed to protect the young detective and he needed to do so now.

 

"She knows who you are?" Barry asked in disbelief.

"Yes, she said my name. Told me if we didn't stop locating her then Rachael would be a casualty." Wally explained and Team Flash froze. Rachael was innocent in this and had nothing to do with Team Flash.

So why threaten to harm her? 

Wally couldn't risk having Rachael in danger, so he said goodbye to his friends and ran towards Rachael's house. He knocked on her door and looked around to see if there was anyone watching. 

"Wally...?" His head turned to see Rachael in her puppy pajamas. He chuckled and she blushed when she noticed he saw her in her pajamas. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. The young women was confused but still invited him inside. When he closed the door behind him she asked him what he was doing here so late at night. 

"I..." Wally couldn't find a good excuse. He didn't want to endanger her by telling her that he was Kid Flash, but he didn't want to keep lying to her. She seemed to notice his inner turmoil and rested her hand on his cheek. He kissed her palm and she looked down at her feet. "Is something the matter...?"

"I... I can't keep this from you!" She exclaimed suddenly and caught him off guard. "I-I didn't want to tell you...! I was scared that f you found out that you would treat me differently! Then you started searching for Nightwing and I got scared and... and..."

"What did you say?" Wally tensed up and Rachael held herself as she backed up.

"I-I'm Nightwing!" Wally stared at her and started to notice the similarities between her and said superhero. "I was scared because I didn't want to lose you! I lost so many people to being a vigilante and when I found out you were Kid Flash I knew that it was only a matter of time before you would get hurt, so I thought that if you were worried about me then you would stop... Now I realize that I was being selfish so I understand that you don't want to see me anymore."

"I will admit what you did was wrong," Wally said after a moment of silence. Rachael looked at him and took a step back when he took a step forward. He looked hurt before he slowly wrapped her up in his arms. "I do understand where you come from though. I was worried when I thought that you were being watched, but I won't leave you for being scared. Sure, I will be extra careful and I do want to know what you went through..."

Rachael was shocked before she kissed him full on. Wally closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed like that until they both ran out of breath. Wally smirked at her and she blushed while smiling. He sat down on the couch and pulled her onto his lap. The young detective wrapped her arms around the speedster and was about to continue making out with him but then her phone rang.

"Come on," Wally groaned as his girlfriend answered the phone. She was silent before she told whoever was on the other end that he can come over. That intrigued Wally, but he waited until she hung up to ask.

"That was my younger brother, Jason." She explained as she got off his lap. He frowned when she did so. "He and my father got into an argument and he is staying with me until they both calm down."

"So why are you getting things ready now? It's late at night and Gotham is a few hours away."

Rachael was about to explain but then there was a knock at the door. She opened the front door to reveal a young man about sixteen-years-old and had black hair with a white streak in the front. He had a red motorcycle helmet and had a few trash bags full of stuff. He threw his stuff on the ground and went to his sister's fridge to grab a beer. When he walked back in the living room he saw Wally and asked his sister one thing.

"What the shit?"

"I had company over Jay-Bird." Rachael explained as she introduced Wally to Jason. "Jason this is Wally. Wally this is Jason."

"You like video games?" Jason asked as he shook Wally's hand. The speedster nodded and the rebellious teen smiled. "Wanna play?" 

 

We soon find Jason and Wally playing Call of Duty as Rachael slept upstairs since she has work in the morning. They had some beers (even though Wally is of age and Jason is not) and ate some leftovers when Jason asked Wally something. "What are you going to do for Dixie's birthday?"

"Dixie?"

"Rachael. She likes to be called Dixie."

"She never told me that," Wally confessed and wondered why she didn't say anything. "What about her birthday?"

"It's November 11th." Jason revealed. "That's in two weeks."

Wally short-circuited. Why didn't she tell him that her birthday was in two weeks or that she likes to be called Dixie? Why is she so secretive? He'll need to ask her when she is off work tomorrow. Jason seemed to notice his brain malfunctioning and slapped Wally on the back.

"You have to forgive her," Jason explained. "Dixie has never had a  _real_ relationship before. She did tell you that she never had more then one date, didn't she? She doesn't understand that a relationship requires honesty because she has always lied to those close to her. I know that she told you that she was Nightwing, because I was the one who convinced her to do so."

"She doesn't quite understand telling the truth?" Wally scoffed. "I find that hard to believe."

"She doesn't if she was taught since she was young to lie about her home life!" Jason snapped. "But it's not my responsibility to tell you about my sister. That's her job." 

With that, Jason left and went to the guest room. Wally sat in the living room thinking about all that he learned today about his girlfriend. He doesn't truly know her, does he?

"Stop that," Wally's head turn towards the doorway to see Rachael walking towards him. She went to grab his hand but he pulled it away from her. She understood why, but it still hurt her. He was silent until he couldn't take it anymore. 

"Why didn't you tell me that you liked being called Dixie? Or that your birthday was in two weeks? I barely even know you!" 

"Wally, I told you that I have never had a rela-"

"Don't give me that crap anymore!" Wally jumped up and shook her. When he did that it scared the poor girl. When he let go she covered her face and braced for impact. She waited and opened her eyes to see Wally staring at her. She felt ashamed and apologized. 

"I think that it's time for you to leave Wallace." They stared before he ran off. She stood there and turned when Jason appeared from the guest room.

"Just say the word and I'll kill him slowly and painfully." Rachael smiled sadly before going upstairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter has a lot and up and downs but next chapter will tug at your heart strings. :D


	10. Chapter 10

Wally sat in his Advance Robotics Class and his mind was wandering towards his complicated romance. On one hand he was mad at Rachael and the other hand he was ashamed because of the way he acted. He shouldn't have put his hands of her and he knows that he saw first-hand from what that does to someone. His mama was abused by one of her ex-boyfriends and he has a few scars from defending her from him. It's been a week since he stopped talking to her and he's acting like a total jerk. He blocked her number and whenever he sees her at his Dad's office she looks so sickly. Face pale and eyes sunken like she hasn't been sleeping. 

He wasn't the only one who noticed because his dad asked him if anything happened between them and he kept snapping at the detective. He was such an idiot. 

 

When Wally got out of school he pulled out his phone in order to text Rachael, but he hesitated. What would he say to her after a week of radio silence? What would he say after what happened? 

"Fuck it," he called Rachael and it wasn't until the four ring did she pick up.

" _Hello...?"_ Wally swallowed.

"Hey Rachael."

" _What is it...?"_

"I just wanted to talk."

 _"Great."_ She hissed bluntly. _"A week of not talking is when you decide to actually talk to me. What do you need?"_

"You have to understand from where I'm coming from-"

_"Have a goodnight Wallace."_

Wally huffed when she hung up on him. He needs to apologized but didn't know how to. 

* * *

Rachael sat at her desk at the CCPD building and ate the Chinese food she ordered for her and Joe. He and Barry kept trying to figure out what was wrong with her and Wally. Jason was still at her house and Bruce and him are still arguing over Jason's education. The boy doesn't want to go to college and Bruce wants to make him. She honestly thought the fight was stupid but was glad her little brother was there for her as she went through this thing with Wally. 

"Shooting at intersection of Main and Putter! Hostages!" Singh shouted as he and the other cops got their gear ready.

"Ready partner?" Joe asked as they got their stuff. 

"As ready as I'll ever be."

 

Rachael never liked using guns, but as a police officer it is part of the job. So when the shooter opened fire she had no choice, and what happened next just pissed her off. She was able to get close to the shooter who had a hostage and threatened to blow the teenager's brains out. She was able to sneak up and when she went to grab the gun from the shooter was when shit hit the fan. The hostage seemed to notice Rachael sneaking up towards them and moved towards her. The shooter noticed and she had to act quickly. Rachael pushed the hostage out the way and fought with him over the gun.

_**BAM!** _

Rachael gasped and staggered back with the shooter's gun flying towards the cops. She covered her abdomen due to it profusely bleeding at an alarming rate. She heard some yelling and then gunshots. The blinding pain from the gunshot wound was keeping her well distracted. 

"Rachael!" Her vision was starting to blur but was able to make out the silhouettes of her captain and partner. "Hold on sweetheart. Help is on the way!"

She grinned and coughed up blood. The two cops were starting to panic as she started to blissfully went into the land of the unconscious.  

* * *

 

Wally was at Star Labs waiting for Barry to come in. They heard footsteps and looked towards the doorway to see Detective Joe West covered in blood. Iris cried out and ran towards her father.

"I-it's not my blood," Joe said as he sat down. He held his head in his hands and gave a shaky sigh. 

"What happened?" Joe was silent before she looked at his fellow Team Flash members.

"There was a shooting. Hostages..." He said shaking. "Rachael was able to sneak up on him and something happened. The shooter noticed her and they fought over the gun. Then it went off. Hit her straight in the abdomen and there was so much blood. From what I know she is still in emergency surgery."

Wally's chest tightened at the words that came out of his father's mouth. "She's what...? Does her family know? Her brother is still at her house. Does he know?"

"Wally, calm down," Caitlin tried to coax him. Wally ran out in a flash (pun intended). 

 

Wally was sitting in the waiting room after he got Jacob with the rest of the CCPD. Jacob was pacing back in forth as they waited for news about Rachael and her family and Wally was praying to whatever deity was out there. He hated hospitals because he had been in one since as long as he could remember. If it was from his mama's ex-boyfriend causing harm to drag racing to his mama dying. So hospitals have always caused harm in his life. 

The other cops were sitting very tensely. They always cared for one of their own, and it doesn't help that Rachael was both the new recruit and only eighteen. 

He looked at the door when he saw two young girls, one who was blonde and with black hair. They both ran to Jacob and hugged him while the boy stroked their hair. Then Bruce Wayne with an older gentleman and two other young boys came in. Wally stood up to shake Bruce's hand, and the billionaire glared at him. Rachael must have told her family about what happened. 

"Dad," Jacob called. "Stop it. What happened to Rachael wasn't his fault and you know that."

"He caused her to be upset!"

"Didn't you threaten to disown her?" Jacob shot back at the man. Bruce bit his inner cheek and sat down. Wally sat back down in his seat when the two little girls came to observe him.

"Are you the one that Rachael talks about?" The blonde one, known at Steph, asked while the other one, Cass, hid behind her. 

"You must be Steph and Cass. Your sister talks very highly of all of you." Wally smiled and shook her hand. The two girls face lit up and asked him what she told him. "Well... She said that you always take care of Cass because she is super shy. That Steph likes the Bachelorette, while the boys think it's stupid."

"That's because it is!" Damian called from his father's side.

"Are you are Damien, or 'Little D' as she calls you." Damian blushed and shrunk in his seat. Wally and Rachael's siblings continued to talk until the doctor came in. He went straight to Bruce and pulled him aside to talk about her condition. Bruce's whole body tensed and his fists clenched. 

When the doctor left they all turned to the Wayne Patriarch for answers and he was able to tell them after a few moments. "The bullet paralyzed her from the waist down. She will most likely be in a wheelchair the rest of her life."

Everyone in the room tensed, and the only word was uttered by Singh. "What?"

 

Wally sat in Rachael's hospital room with her immediate family. Jacob was able to convince (threatened) the doctors to let him see her. Alfred, her adoptive-grandfather, was holding her hand as the four younger ones sat by her side. Wally sat in the corner of the room and looked at her. She looked so fragile in that hospital bed. She was young and had her whole life in front of her, only to have her be disabled. 

"She loved gymnastics," Bruce muttered. They all looked at him when he said it. "She loved flying through the air and how will she be able to do so in a wheelchair? She'll be so devastated."

They all knew that gymnastics was the girls favorite thing because it reminded her of her mother, but not being able to fly would crush her.

”She’s tougher than that,” Wally said with confidence. They turned their heads to him in confusion. “Rachael is the toughest person I know and she will get through it. She’s tough.” 

With that, Rachael stared to stir. She looked around and smiled at her family, but that smile soon turned into panic. She turned to Bruce for answers.

”Daddy,” she panicked. “Why can’t I feel my legs?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is based on the Killing Joke but no Joker


	11. Chapter 11

Wally sat beside Rachael's bed because she asked if you could have a moment with him alone. He was nervous but also grateful because she was alive. She was devastated due to her losing all feeling in her body from the waist down, so she couldn't be a detective anymore or do gymnastics. He was heartbroken to see her like this.

"I think we should take a break," she said after five minutes of silence. Wally froze and asked her why. "Don't misunderstand me. I care about you but we rushed into this relationship why too fast. I would like to get to know you a little better."

She squeezed his hand and he nodded in understanding. "Alright, but I'll still kick your ass in Super Smash Bros!" 

"Keep dreaming West." She pushed him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "So let's start over. Hi. I'm Rachael "Dixie" Grayson-Wayne. Daughter of Bruce Wayne and Mary Grayson. I grew up in the circus for about six years then I moved in with my dad. He constantly yells at me because I forget my medication."

"Medication?" Wally asked with curiosity laced in his voice.

"Anxiety and depression. Also pain for my knee." She explained nonchalantly. "Not that big of a deal. I have five siblings that are little terrors. Also I like chocolate milkshakes."

Wally snorted at the last piece of information. "Well... I'm Wally Rudolph West. Son of Joe West and Francine West. I grew up in Keystone because my father never knew about me until eight months ago. I'm jealous of Barry Allen because he grew up with my dad and I didn'T. Sometimes I feel like an outsider looking in because sometimes they don't notice I'm not there."

Rachael squeezed his hand again and laughed softly. "Our lives are so fucked up."

"Cheers to that."

* * *

 In the shadows lurked a figure who has trained many to kill the enemies of the highest bidder. He should have gotten his hands on the girl he thought of as a granddaughter so that she could be trained as an assassin but she is now useless to him. His thoughts wondered over to the Lazarus pit. Would it fix her spine? It did bring back people from the grips of death, so why can't it fix her spine?

"Soon..." And the man disappeared to get preparations ready.

* * *

 Wally ran around the city at a normal human pace. Sure, he loved having his speed, but sometimes it's better to just take it slow. By running slow he can organize his thoughts. 

He started running with his mom because she explained that it helps her control her addiction, and so he wanted to support her. Sometimes they ran 5 miles or 10 depending on how much steam they needed to burn off. So this is the way Wally deals with stress and due to his complicated relationship with Rachael he fees like running.

 _’I should do something nice for her.’_ Wally thought as he sat underneath a tree while he took a break. ‘ _Flowers? No, she doesn’t seem to be the type. I know!’_

With his idea in hand he ran back home to take a shower and grab his wallet. 

 

The youngest West walked out of the video game store with a copy of the new Pokémon game and a copy of Dragon Age: Inquisition. ‘ _She loves video games so I thought why not? Hopes she enjoys them!’_

When he made it to Rachael’s hospital room he met her bestfriend. The red head first glared at him, but when Rachael squeezed her hand she calmed down (slightly). 

“Whatcha doing her Wally?” Rachael asked. He handed her the bag and she opened it hesitantly. She gasped and gave him a hug to the best of her ability considering she was in a hospital bed.

”I wanted something to cheer you up,” Wally stated and sat down in the chair on the side Barbara wasn’t on. Barbara stared at him and he looked down. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but for some reason she scared him.

”It was a thoughtful thing to do. Thank you,” she smiled at him and he looked away in embarrassment. Even if they weren’t in a relationship anymore she could still make him weak in the knees. Why...?

 

After spending an hour or two at the hospital Wally bid the two Gotham natives goodbye. His family would surely be worried about him and he didn’t need that. So he sped over to his house and found no one there. Maybe they were at STAR Labs?

Before he sped out of his house his head felt like he was hit by a sledgehammer. He hissed in pain and grabbed his head while he fell to his knees.

 _’You shall relay a message for me... Wallace West.’_ He tried to fight whatever force was compelling him but in the end it was too strong.

 

Next thing Wally knew he was in the holding cells for metas. He was confused and looked around the cell for answers. Suddenly the voice came back.

_’Wallace...Wallace West...The time has come to restore what was taken from you... The time has come to set you free...’_

The pain was unbearable and he collapsed on the ground. His mind was being overwhelmed with visions of him fighting someone. Was it Barry? He couldn’t tell, but his groans of pain attracted attention. All he heard was footsteps and a frantic voice.

“Hey...same thing...fight this...!” And just like a snap of a magician’s fingers he stopped writhing in pain. 

“You okay...?” His sister asked hesitantly and stood when he stood.

”I...I think so...” 

Wally spoke too soon and he heard what was the equivalent of nails on a chalkboard writing a message on the glass of the cell. Alchemy 

_’Finally... I will release you from all of this...’_

”Wally?” Iris asked. “Wally what is it?”

”You have to open the door.”

”I can’t do that Wally. I can’t do that.”

_’I can make you whole again...’_

”I NEED TO GET OUT! NOW! GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT!” Iris was worried for her little brother as he collapsed back on the floor and was writhing in pain. As he shouted pleas Iris ran to the lock and punched in the code. 

The doors slid open and she ran to comfort him. Calling his name and telling him that it is over and he’s okay.

’ _Find me..._ ’ That seemed to put Wally in a trance. He grabbed Iris and told her to stay out of his way. He made his way out of the cell, but Iris wasn’t going to let him leave.

”Wally stop.”

“Stay out of my way!” He swung at her but she dodged it and sucker punched him in the face. The impact made him fall unconscious and caused Iris to worry even more.

_’What now?’_


	12. Chapter 12

Leonard Snart watched the young lady, who was a friend of his Barry and someone of importance to Wally, from a building that was sat across her hospital room. He knew that he should just tell Barry his thoughts on the girl, but knew that he should confirm his doubts. That this new girl is actually Nightwing and that her family have ties to Ra's Al Ghul.

Rachael seemed to be a sweet girl when he met her during the Halloween party a few weeks ago, but she made it seem that she wasn't the retired super heroine. He could tell she was hiding a secret and wasn't expecting to find out that she was a possible vigilante. The only reason he wasn't sure was because Rachael was good at covering her tracks. 

Len then heard his phone go off and saw an unknown number. He smirked at the message and headed towards the girls hospital room. 

  **From: Unknown**

_**'I know that you are watching me. Come speak to me and stop being a creepy weirdo'** _

 

Len stood against the wall of the young girl's room and they both were staring intently at each other. Rachael's eyes narrowed and Len could feel the room drop a couple of degrees and he broke out in a cold sweat. He tried to keep his composure but he looked away when his heart started to beat faster. How could this girl have a glare that terrifying, and that was something since he wouldn't be phased unless it was that terrifying. 

She smirked and gave a small, creepy cackle. "The great Captain Cold scared of a small glare? How shocking."

"So I assume that my suspicions are true?"

"Straight to the point. I like you," she sighed and leaned back against her pillow. "Yep."

"They why are you toying with Wally by making him think that you were in danger?"

"Wouldn't you want your significant other to not be a vigilante?" Len raised an eyebrow in confusing and urged her to go on. "I know that it's wrong to make think Wally that I'm in danger, but I'm scared that he would die. I thought that if I scared him enough that he would stop. I know that it is wrong, but then again I haven't had time to actually analyze it before I put the plan in motion."

"So he doesn't know then?" Len asked. She shook her head 'No' and told him that he found out not long after. The reason they had a fight was because she hasn't been completely honest.

"I know that I shouldn't lie, but I can't help it. My dad taught me to never trust people completely."

"Was he abusive?" Len bite the inside of his cheeks at the thought of the young girl being put through what he went through.

She laughed softly and told him that her father was very caring of his children, but because he was a vigilante as well and young when she was dumped on him he didn't know how to take care of a small child. "He wasn't always open to anyone. He was afraid to open up just in case someone else he cared about ended up dying."

"I heard your brother died?" Len prodded as he sat down next to Rachael. 

"Have you heard of a Lazarus Pit?"

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"For some reason I feel that I can trust you." She confessed and he asked why. He was a villain who killed and robbed. "Mr. Leonard... After many years of being a vigilante I have learned that many people are criminals are criminals for a reason, and just because you do bad things doesn't mean you are a bad person."  

 

That left Len stumped. Sure, Barry always told him that he had good in him but he always just brushed it off. Now that someone else who didn't even know him personally said that he didn't seem like a bad person. This girl...

"hey babe," Barry walked in through the door and hopped into his lap. Len smiled and gave him a peck on the head. Maybe he had  _some_ good in him because of his speedster.

* * *

 Surprisingly, Rachael was released from the hospital on her birthday and everyone was there to congratulate her. Her father wheeled her out of the hospital and they were met with the West family (Except Iris) as well her family. The West's had balloons and gifts for the women while her family gave her their version on a smile. You could tell the oldest Wayne child was touched.

"This means a lot," Rachael started to choke up and her siblings gave her a hug, even Damien. Bruce rolled his eyes and told everyone that they will meet them at Rachael's house. Rachael was confused and tried to ask what, but Bruce just lifted her out of the wheelchair and put her in the car. 

"It was nice of them to have a party for her after everything that has happened." Barry said as the West's entered the car. "You think Iris and the others are done decoration the house?"

"Hopefully," Wally muttered and looked out the window as Joe drove to Rachael's house. He was hoping he could talk to Rachael in private but he wasn't sure what he should say. He knew that they started things over, but he knew that he cares very deeply for the heiress of Wayne Enterprises. Also in the back of his mind he wanted to know what was happening to me. 

"Wally?" He looked up and could see that Joe was looking at him concerned. "Are you alright?"

He shrugged his shoulders and felt his phone vibrate. It was from his best friend, Roy. They used to hang out when they were little and lived in Gotham City at the time. They always kept in touch with each other even after he disappeared for a few weeks. 

  **From: Roy-Boi**

**_'Dude r u seriously telling me that you and your HOT gf are "starting over" what the hell does that mean?'_ **

Wally chuckled softly and replied to Roy. He never told Roy her name, but he did emphasize that Rachael was  _very_ good looking. That she had very nice  _ass_ _ets._ Hey, he was a grown male, and besides it adds another attraction point. She is both smart and attractive. 

**To: Roy-Boi**

_**'It's called respecting her wishes. That we should get to know each other a little bit more because we both have trust issues my red headed friend' and we dont wanna rush into our relationship then have sex'** _

****Once Wally sent it he added another text.

**To: Roy-Boi**

_**'Like you and Thea did ;)'** _

Wally knew that Roy was super interested in Oliver Queen's little sister and teased him relentlessly. Then he thought that Rachael might know them due to her high status in society, and the Queen's were pretty wealthy.

He looked at his phone again and saw a new message from Roy Harper.

**From: Roy-Boi**

_**'Fuck u Wallace'** _

 Wally laughed and Joe stared at him as they pulled into the driveway of Rachael's house. The newest speedster got out and asked his sister if she or the others needed help with the set up. Iris shook her head and explained to him that they were already done with the decorations. All he needed to do was to put all the gifts together on the table so that they weren't in the way. Wally nodded and piled the presents, and there were a lot of them. 

"That is a lot of gifts," Cisco commented and Caitlin nodded.

"Well," started Iris. "Her family is pretty rich. I should interview and her family."

Wally told his sister that she shouldn't do it because Rachael and her family have had horrible experiences with the press. Iris told him that there could be a chance that they would let her interview them. Wally just shook his head at his sister persistence. 

"They're here," Cisco mentioned after a few moments of awkward silence.

* * *

Rachael was sat down in her wheelchair by her father and was surprised when she saw the decorations that were set up. She was happy about this and being carried in her wheelchair by her dad and Jason didn't bring her mood down.

"We really need to make your house more wheelchair accessible," Bruce muttered as he begin thinking of plans to make his daughter more comfortable. She hit him on the arm and told him to enjoy the party before he went into businessman mode. 

"Is this your house Grayson?" Damian muttered, but stayed close to his elder sister. Rachael knew that he had trouble socializing and appreciated his efforts. 

"Yes Dami," Rachael ruffled his hair and as a result he pretended that it annoyed him, but in reality he likes it a lot. "Let's get this party started people!"

 

After two hours of socializing and opening presents it was decided that everyone should go home and get some rest. Rachael thanked the people who weren't apart of her family and asked her father to show them out. Bruce reluctantly agreed because he didn't want to leave but he didn't want to upset his daughter on her birthday. Before he left however, he sent his other children upstairs to the guests rooms so that they can get sleep. 

That was when Wally decided to take his chance. "Hey Rach?"

"Yes Wally?" Rachael was confused because Wally wasn't very talkative during the party. 

"I... I'm really sorry for getting upset with you earlier." Even after two hours he still couldn't figure out how to talk to her. Yeah, they said that they would start over, but he didn't know how.

"Don't worry... We'll learn more about each other together." Wally's eyes widen and smiled. 

"I would like that." He kissed her cheek and followed his family out of the house with Bruce giving him a dirty look from the doorway. He felt cold and his body became rigid from fear. This feeling didn't stop until Rachael called for her father. Wally quickly got into the car and slightly trembled. Joe looked at him with concern but just drove with his two other children who were sleeping in the back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
